Concrete Jungle
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Una pequeña rubia perseguía a una chica mala de cabello plateado, una persecución de antaño por el pequeño casco urbano pero las razones no eran las típicas de alguna serie policial Drabble Suigintou x Shinku


Una pequeña rubia de coletas y mechones ondulados que usaba ropas estudiantiles rojas junto a una gorra de detective estaba escondida en una de esos callejones de vecindarios pequeños mientras esperaba a su presa, una delincuente estudiantil de cabello plateado con chaqueta de secundaria abierta y espada de madera en mano.

Y ahí estaba esa joven, Suigintou, Kuroi Tenshi… La joven delincuente de secundaria bajaba tranquilamente por las escaleras de una casa modesta como pequeña de dos pisos mientras Shinku, la detective del salón estaba preparada y lista para cazar a esa maldita criminal de clases.

Ya faltando unos cinco escalones, Suigintou sintió la presencia de la detective y comenzó a correr, Shinku ni corta ni perezosa comenzó la cacería con tal de dar con esa basura de chica, dos vidas pequeñas y fugaces se ponían a correr por la calle en una persecución ardua como reñida, corriendo contra el viento y contra el reloj, era para dos cosas: Salir con la suya y salir con la victoria.

Quien diría que toda una selva de concreto fuera una apuesta tan grande para la detective y la delincuente, con el viento volando sus cabellos y algunas prendas con el emprender de su velocidad como polvo de setas, ambas chicas estaban acostumbradas a ello pues ese era el propósito de la adrenalina que sentían. Ahora subían las escalinatas de uno de los caminos del vecindario.

Ninguna de las dos cedía en su trayecto, quizás la distancia era grande pero había chance a favor sea de Suigintou o de Shinku, ninguna de las dos abandonaba su propósito en esa carrera desesperada, el sol quizás les alumbraba sus caras pero ninguna se dejaba vencer por la puesta de sol de aquel hermoso verano como tantos en la ciudad.

Suigintou se mantenía a alta velocidad mientras Shinku lidiaba con el rojo que inundaba toda su cara, el sudor que recorría su frente como el calor que empapaba su pequeño y bajo cuerpo pero no era excusa para nunca desfallecer ni fallar en su objetivo. En menos de nada ya estaban saltando de una escalera a otra, de una cuadra a otra, de una baranda a otra.

A lo lejos se escuchaban los sonidos del trafico como los pasos de la gente, sonidos lejanos que debían ignorarse, la carrera debía seguir su curso, ahora las dos féminas se detienen en una bajada de escaleras de un puente peatonal, era el encuentro quizás o no el definitivo ya ayer y otros más antes el ángel negro logró ingeniárselas para cumplir su cometido y Shinku juraba que cada día de mañana lograría pescar a esa bastarda.

Sugintou tenía la ventaja a la baranda de al lado donde en menos de nada con una mano y un brinco dio comienzo a una nueva ruta de escape haciendo que para Shinku fuera un viaje sin retorno y sin rumbo por las nueve prisiones del infierno pero no es tonta, era más pequeña como rápida a lo cual tomó un barandal ya que estaba en el inicio del escalón y se lanzó desde ahí con tal de dar con esa miserable.

Finalmente estaban las dos chicas en plena calle, no vendría mal otra carrera pero ya estaban exhaustas, estaban frente a frente, Shinku era bajita pero recompensaba con un buen físico y una tremenda velocidad que superaría a un joven cualquiera en clases de educación física; por otro lado Suigintou era alguien muy alta y obviamente tenía un atractivo de mujer de su edad y como recompensa tenía un físico como una fuerza que superaba a un matón promedio de preparatoria si se lo propusiera, era dos años mayor que la detective y en ocasiones demostraba tener lo necesario para restregarle en la cara aunque Shinku tampoco no se andanba con tonterías.

La pequeña rubia como la peliplata caminaron frente a frente hasta quedarse mirándose la una a la otra, quizás muy al estilo viejo oeste donde los dos cuatreros se preparaban hasta las miradas y las frases con tal de darse con todo y sin olvidar los escupitajos al suelo.

Una vez más se encontraron cara a cara aunque no era el propósito real de la persecución, de hecho dicha persecución por casi todo el barrio era porque esa maldita delincuente se le olvidó algo, eso debía hacerse al final de cada día de clases. De pronto la detective hizo un pequeño puchero de enojo mientras la delincuente suspiró a modo de derrota pues sabía que asunto se refería con ese gesto.

La delincuente sostuvo a la detective por la cintura casi como alzándola mientras la rubia le cogía el cuello de la chaqueta y en menos de nada unió sus labios con los de esa gotica de pacotilla mientras la peliplata la seguía alzando sosteniendo las caderas de su amada.

Así que era el motivo de esa curiosa persecución, la detective la que se suponía que debía atrapar a esa delincuente de piel pálida, reclamaba su beso habitual de buenas tardes como siempre lo hacían pero Suigintou tenía sus ajustes personales con el primer ñoño que le cruzaba. Sin duda alguna eso molestaba a la pequeña rubia, por el lado de la delincuente peliplata pues al menos un buen rato de intimidad o quizás una noche se le daba a esa enana con tal de que se le quitara lo tsundere.


End file.
